


Autofellat-Leo

by PrincessFreak



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Autofellatio, Bad editing, Comedy, Drabble, Male Solo, Masturbation, My inner Leo was speaking, Other, Portals, Sex Magic, Smut, Underage Masturbation, Weird smut, i am sorry for the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessFreak/pseuds/PrincessFreak
Summary: Leo is having difficulty sucking his own dick.Luckily, he comes up with a clever solution.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Autofellat-Leo

Leonardo tries to lower his head once again, straining as he curls further in and barely manages to take in the head of his dick. He succeeds at getting a couple of good sucks, but the pleasure is far overshadowed by the pain in his neck and back as he holds the awkward position. He let’s go of his dick, flopping backwards as he stares through the ceiling. His back and neck scream in relief, but his dick throbs with the need for some attention.

“Note to self -- Include more yoga in the training regiments,” he says out loud, doubting he’ll take the note seriously enough to actually work more on his flexibility.

He’s about to give up, almost striking this as another failed experiment at improving his masturbation sessions, when he sits up and spots his sword from across the room.

An idea pops into his head.

He picks up his ōdachi, focuses on the magic from within himself and pinpointing exactly where he wants the portals to be. Then he slashes the sword uncomfortably close to his dick. In hindsight, he probably should have swung near his mouth, at least that portal could be at a further distance that way. When the second portal pops in front of his face, he drops the sword to the side, not particularly caring where it lands, and takes a step forward.

It’s a bit odd, seeing a penis in his face. But, satisfied with the portal's success, he quickly takes his own dick in his mouth, internally cheering at the fantastic idea, and feeling smart for coming up with an efficient (and admittedly lazier) solution to his problem.

His own mouth is surprisingly warm, and smooth, and his dick feels heavy on his tongue as he begins bobbing up and down and coating it in saliva. It’s a bit trippy, he decides; Like looking at yourself on a feeling a bit disoriented as you watch yourself, touching your head and briefly feeling like someone else must be touching you instead… if that makes sense. He likens it to 69ing, though he has no experience with it. He guesses in a way he pretty much is 69ing himself though, but he doesn’t let his brain get too caught up in the logic loop.

He experiments with technique, bobbing at different paces, focusing his tongue on the head. He begins to taste his own precum, though it’s a flavor he doesn’t really know how to describe other than “salty.” He tries sucking just a bit, his mouth forming a tighter seal around his dick, causing him to moan. The vibrations further stimulate him, causing more pleasure and in return more moaning, ultimately creating a cycle of moaning pleasure. He feels his knees start to shake.

He’s glad no one’s home to hear him. He’d never live it down if he was caught sucking his own dick.

He picks up his pace, sucking a bit harder, trying to finish before his legs decide to give out. His jaw is starting to feel a bit sore, but he pushes through. As he feels the pressure building in his abdomen, he grabs own hips in a tight grip, pulling them closer and shoving his own cock deeper down his throat. He feels as if he’s getting roughly handled by a stranger, but the knowledge that it’s his own self that’s getting so desperate is enough to make him cum.

He coughs, having not expected to be swallowing his own cum. He was planning to pull away before it got to that point, but he guesses he was too wrapped up in the surprising amount of pleasure. He milks himself through his orgasm, not caring about the amount of cum ending up on his face and chest, trying instead to focus on staying upright. When he’s finally done he steps away and closes the portal, then flops once more on his bed.

He’ll definitely have to do this again.

**Author's Note:**

> Dude it's like 3 am I wrote this in like under an hour cause the image wouldn't leave my head lol


End file.
